Past Princess
by AlilunaaActs
Summary: Celestia faces challenges with growing up and the way her mother rules the kingdom. How will she end up?


_**This is my first story I have written so sorry if it's bad and not grammatically correct. English is my only language I speak, i just suck at English xD. I am making this for an audio drama i plan on writing. i have never written a story so... lets see if this is good ^-^**_

_**Chapter 1: Sun Drop**__**  
**__**The sun is up and filly Celestia seems to be in a waiting room. Along with her friend that has a pale blue coat and a slightly darker blue mane, she also has blue eyes. her horn is long and curves back a little. After some time a nurse comes out with a clipboard. "You can see her now," says the nurse. Celestia's eyes lit up with excitement. The little unicorn ran through the door the nurse came out of and her friend follows her. Celestia goes into another room, "Mo-" she looks at a stallion earth pony with a big figure. "Sorry, wrong room!" she ran out and went to the room across the hall. "Mommy!" she squeals, seeing her father in the room with her mother on the bed. Queen Galaxia giggled. "Hello, my little sun drop!" King Cosmos picked up Celestia and walked to Galaxia, she was holding a blanket. "Hey, Celestia," "Yes Daddy?" "meet your new baby sister, Luna." "Luna?" Celestia looked and the blanket and then Galaxia uncovered a baby unicorn's head. "SISSY!" Celestia yelled in excitement. she tried to grab her but her fathers grasp on her stopped her. "Hey now, shes only a baby, she can't play right now." Celestia was still smiling. "I always wanted a sister daddy!" she then looks back at her mom and the baby. "Luna..." she giggled and Luna cooed at her, biting on a pacifier.**_

_**One Hundred Moons Later (12 years)**_

_**"Luna!" Celestia, still a unicorn, running through the halls. "Luna!" she runs past some drapes that cover a window and sees light blue hair coming from under it, "Aha," she says quietly, creeping up on luna, as luna is quietly giggling. "Hm... I wonder where she-" she uses her horn to pull the curtains revealing a stuffed luna plushie Luna got for her 6th birthday. "Gotch- huh?" the giggling was coming from behind Celestia and Luna jumps on her back and hugs her. "Tia!" Celestia smiles "Ah you got me!" playfully falls to the floor. at the time Luna is a preteen and Celestia is almost an adult. "Will you be staying home today sister?" Celestia looked and luna with a bit of a sad look. "I'm sorry Luna, but you have your lessons with Starswirl and I have to do things with mother..." Luna sighed "But we don't get to do anything together!" she whined. "I know and I am sorry Luna, I have to go and you should get ready for your lessons, see you tonight sister" Celestia walks up some stairs with luna sitting there with her ears down. Queen Galaxia was sitting on a balcony looking at the sunrise. without seeing Celestia behind her she starts talking. "You know, one day you're going to have to raise the sun on your own without my help..." Celestia sighed then sat next to her mother, looking at the sun as she helped her mom raise the sun. "I know mother I just-" she sighed "Tomorrow I will try raising the sun on my own." The sun has fully risen and Galaxia put her hoof on Celestia's chin and looked at her while smiling. "My beautiful sun drop, I know you will do great..." Celestia smiled back. "Thank you mother" They both stood up. "Celestia, I arranged a meeting with the Changelings and the King of the unicorns." Celestia looked confused. "When do you plan meetings with the small kingdoms?" both of the kingdoms have less than 40 inhabitants. Galaxia just smiled "They have to start from somewhere, and I found something interesting that I need both of their skills for, Changelings power to deceive the eye and a unicorns magic is very much needed" she walked past Celestia. "Follow me, you are welcome in this meeting if you are going to be the future queen someday."**_

_**Celestia followed her. "What did you find mother?" Galaxia looked at Celestia while walking. "A new species, it's quite extraordinary. I've never seen anything like it." they walk into a room where King Sombra and Princess Chrysalis are already there, 2 guards are at the door, one unicorn, one changeling. there was a big cage with a blanket over it. Galaxia sat at the head of the table and Celestia sat next to her mother with Chrysalis on one side of the table and Sombra at the other. Chrysalis then spoke, she was only a teen, her queen already died and she was the heir. She was only 1 moon younger than Celestia. "So, let us see it." Galaxia just nodded and took the blanket off the cage.**_

_**They all gasped as they have never seen a draconequus before. He looked scared and didn't talk, he had a collar around his neck with a chain on it attached to the cage. Sombra looked at him. "Is this a joke? Why bring that into the main castle?!" Galaxia remained calm. "It causes not trouble, It cant use it's magic anyways, the restraints block them, but its magic is very dangerous. It can-" Celestia than cut her off. "Mother..." she said with an upset look. "Why most you all treat anything new as a prisoner, and HE just looked scared..." she walked up to the cafe which was in front of the table. "Celestia come back!" "Mother, is this how you would treat one of our subjects?" "Its magic is dangerous! It causes havoc and chaos." and Celestia gets closer to the cage the draconequus back up, scared. "Shh, shh, it's okay..." she sat in front of the cage. "I am Celestia" Sombra stood angerly. "Oh please! I can't spea-!" the draconequus interrupts Sombra, "I-I'm Discord" Galaxia sat and stared. "It does speak?" Celestia looked back at her mother. "Please stop calling him an 'it' please, I don't think he likes that." Galaxia nodded. "I'm sorry, I just didn't know he could talk." Celestia smiled and looked back at Discord. "Sorry about them," she giggled "They don't understand that ponies can be different. Chrysalis rolled her eyes, "Hey Tia! I'm different!" "sorry, other than Chrissy" she giggled more and Discord smiled. "I'm- I'm not a pony... well... I'm a part pony... and manticore... dragon..." Celestia looked amazed while her mother looked shocked. "Whats a manticore? and a dragon?" Celestia asked excitedly. They don't have those creatures in the new kingdom. "Well It-" Discord was interrupted by Galaxia. "It's a place of danger and evil creatures..." Galaxia got up and looked mad. Celestia just looked at her mother and went quiet.**_

_**Galaxia put the blanket back over the cage. "Mother I-" "Enough! meeting dismissed" Galaxia said. Chrysalis, Sombra, and Celestia started to walk out. "Celestia you stay" both Chrysalis and Celestia turned around and Chrysalis looked worried at Celestia and whispered "Good Luck" to her and she walked out and Celestia walked to her mother. Celestia looked down as her mother towered over her. "You do not interrupt me during a meeting, understand?" Celestia frowned. "Yes mother" Galaxia put her hoof on Celestia's chin and made Celestia look up at her. "Sun drop..." she sighed "I am just looking out for you... I know where Discord came from... and... that's the same place your father died at" Celestia started to cry "It doesn't mean everypony there is evil!" she raised her voice. "Celestia!" Celestia started to back up, pulling away from her mother. "We never even found father's body! hey, may not be dead! I refuse to think everyone in a kingdom can be evil!" "Celestia, That kingdom has no management, no queen, so, in this case, it may be different." Celestia ran out of the room the out of the castle to a field.**_


End file.
